My Missing Piece
by ScoutPaws
Summary: This is a story about Rocky. A unique pup that is made fun of by his colleagues. But when he meets the new kid, he finally contains peace in his messed up life. Can it be the missing link he needed to be happy?
1. Chapter 1: New Pup on the Block

Chapter 1: New Pup on the Block

I awake to a loud alarm that can be heard from CHASE'S house three pup houses down and I try to fall asleep as the police pup awakes from his slumber and groans loudly. Unfortunately I can't get a wink into my sleep and I decided to wake up and instantly grab my journal. Yes I know it's a journal get over it. I instantly scribble in some words of thought from last night slumber and slam it shut. For some reason I haven't had the energy to do anything other than the jobs I had to do for PAW Patrol.

Oh that reminds me I should introduce myself to you all. Hiya reader, my name's Rocky. I am the eco-pup for the elite group of dogs called PAW Patrol. We do tasks to help others in Adventure Bay. For anyone that don't know where that's at, it's somewhere in the globe that God knows where. I was a happy puppy at one time, but now a days I've been lost lately. Almost like I never should have been here. Almost like I don't... well that's not the point. Regardless of my down side I am very happy to be here and do my favorite thing in the history of the planet and that's to recycle.

I also am a... well I don't know. I have grey fur with blue spots on my back and a unique set of ears. One floppy and the other perked up. Also I have a dark blue ring around my eye. I am a mess of a pup, but whatever. Enough about me.

I stumble out of my house and into the open to see my two errr... co-workers? Friends? I don't know. I never really had friends. Well ones a German Shepherd named Chase and the other is a Dalmatian named Marshall. I feel like maybe we could have been great friends from the start but until then they keep their distance from me as much as they can. Yes they care for me, but all they do is hang with eachother and not talk to me. It's almost like they h...

"Morning Rocky!" A voice shakes my thoughts and puts me back into realization. "Oh. Hi Chase."

"Dude. You alright?" Chase looked at me curiously.

Marshall pipes in. "Yeah man. You haven't been yourself lately. What gives.

I feel like maybe I should spill my feelings to them, but I reply with a simple answer. "I'm fine guys just haven't had sleep lately is all."

Marshall smirks at Chase. "Maybe you shouldn't have your alarm set on train horn. The poor pup can't handle this early." They share a laugh that I didn't seem okay with. That's what they do. Make fun of me and move on. As what they did. They walked away laughing to themselves. Man why can't I have a friend. Maybe it's because I don't have the charisma that they do. Or I am so different. Or its that I'm just a loser that cares for the planet instead of them who care for others. Maybe I should leave the PAW Patrol, but what keeps me? Why can't I just...

A loud beep is heard on my collar with a symbol of the recycle triangle. That's my signal to go to the lookout. Ya know, Ryder needs me. I start to run to the lookout. Maybe this is the day. This is the day everything will change. This may be the day I can find use in my life.

I get into the elevator with Chase and Marshall and we go up and see Ryder.

Ryder is the first to greet us. "Morning pups. We have a big day today."

Chase being Chase, "What's the plan Ryder? Robbery? Auto accident?"

Then Marshall. "Forest fire? Cat in a tree?"

Ryder chuckles at their enthusiasm, "Quite the opposite. We have a new pup." He opens a door. "Guys this is Zuma." And out walks a small chocolate lab and he beams of happiness and looks at us. Shaking his tail happily as he walks to us.

First to Chase. "Hewwo."

"Hiya Zuma. Name's Chase I'm the police pup for PAW Patrol. Nice to meet ya." They extend paws to shake and he moves to Marshall.

"Hello Zuma. Nice to meet you. My name's Marshall and I'm the fire pup. I'm all fired up meeting you heh." Zuma stares curiously at what the Dalmatian said but shook it off and replies calmly and happily, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Zuma."

And then finally he approaches me. I try to play it cool but my anxiety for meeting new people got the best of me and I startstuddering. "H-hello Z-Zuma. I'm R-Rocky."

He smiles. "Wocky. I like that name. I'm Zuma." His voice is so soothing and positive I tend to put a smile on my face as we stare at eachother.

Ryder smiles and explains we have a mission and need Chase and Marshall. Of freaking course. I'm not chosen. Again.

"Rocky. Could you show Zuma around?" I look up at Ryder and reply with a "Sure." as Chase, Marshall, and Ryder head to the place of their mission.

Now it's just me and the new kid on the block. Okay Rocky don't mess it up.


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

 **Hey guys. My name's Scout and writing fanfiction has been something I wanted to do for a while but never had the time to do it. So now here I am writing it for all of you guys to enjoy. I like PAW Patrol. I was actually introduced to it from my 5yo sister. How ironic right? But anyways I'm gonna try to update this as soon as I can. So please read, review, and most of all... Enjoy.**

 **Don't own PAW Patrol and their characters.**

I start to take Zuma out and show him around Adventure Bay. It's really nice here. I don't know Zuma really well but from the look on his face, he loves the place. Through that we started talking and crazy thing, we have a lot in common. Who figured? He had a rough childhood like myself and we were both made fun of. Especially him with his speech as he pronounces W's for R's which I find kinda adorable. I feel like there's something different going on for me. Almost like... I like him as a friend. But is it true? I don't know but these feelings are foreign to me. I never had a friend before. A real one.

"Wocky?" His voice shook me out of my thoughts and I look at him. "Yes?"

"What's that?" He points to the beach.

"Oh heh. That's the beach dude. I go there all the time when I'm not on missions or wanting to hang with others. It's like my hideaway from all the others."

"Oooooo can we go? I love swimming. Let's go swimming Wocky. Pleeeeease?" I know I hate water with a burning passion based on my past, but how can I say no to him? I might loose the only chance I have for a friend.

"S-sure." I say shaking my fur outta my skin with anxiety. "But I don't like swimming."

He looked at me quizzically and shockingly. "What? How can you not? It's the best thing evew. Like watew is the gweatest thing fow you too. Plus being wet is a wondewful feeling! You should twy it."

The thing is I have. Not the ideal way to have water on your fur for the first time, but still I have. But I shake it off and smile at him. "No Zuma. I hate swimming. I tried it once, but I don't like it. You can I'll stay on the sand."

He looks down and says, "Okay." Thank goodness I didn't have to explain to him why I don't like it. I hate talking about it. It's something I don't want to relive ever again.

We make our way to the beach and Zuma rushes into the water swimming happily and giggling. I on the other hand sit on the beach listening to the waves crash on the shore and I think to myself. Not anything in perticular, but just of whatever floats in my mind. Why I am a mess? Why I am a screw up for PAW Patrol. Maybe I should turn in my badge. Quit. Give up. Start over in my life. Where the mix breeds go. To the streets.

I must have been thinking for a lot longer than I thought because Zuma is now laying next to me in the sand as we both are now looking up at the sky watching the sun begin to set.

"Wocky?"

I turn to Zuma. "Yeah Zuma?"

"You're an amazing fwiend. I nevew weally had one and you awe so nice to me. It's a fiwst fow me." What? How can anyone not like Zuma. He's a sweetheart. If I ever found out anyone that hates him I'll... "And... you don't make fun of my speech pwoblem. So thanks." He hugs me tightly and I smile and blush a little and hug him right back.

"Anytime Zoom." I feel Zuma smile on my fur when I called him that. I don't really know why I did was kind of a thing friends do. Ya know. Giving them nicknames.

He broke the hug and he said something that changed my demenor. "I think I want to join PAW Patwol."

"What? Why?" I don't know how to react. Should I be excited my friend wants to join us. Or should I be sad that he might go through what I'm going through right now.

He gives me a response I will never forget. "If I join the patwol, I will see you all the time and if I don't, I don't know if we could ever see eachothew again. I weally like you Wocky. You awe my best fwiend and I don't want to leave you because I'll be alone and I don't want that. You mean the wowld to me. Even though we just met, you awe my fwiend. My only fwiend."

I could only put a smile on my face as he left me speechless. "Zoom, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thanks. I hope Ryder let's you join. You deserve to be here Zoom."

"I'm glad I can heaw it fwom you Wocky." He gives me a hug and we spend another hour taking about stupid things like 'What's your favorite colour?' or 'What music do you like?' Turns out we have much more in common than I thought before when we first talked.

We start to walk back to the lookout and Chase and Marshall are running out of the lookout smiling and giggling. They run up to me and Zuma. "Hey Zuma. How do you like Adventure Bay?"

Zuma lights up. "I like it. It is nice hewe."

Marshall starts giggling. "Hehehe wow Zuma. You really need to pratice your speech don't ya?" Zuma looks down.

Chase jumps in, "Yeah Zuma or else people might think you're a baby. Hehehehehehe."

Zuma tries to stand his ground, "I'm not a baby. I just have a speech pwoblem get ovew it."

Chase walks towards Zuma and I quickly step in. "Stop it. He has a lisp he can't pronounce R's. Don't be a jerk for something he can't control."

Chase towers me, "And what are you gonna do about it? Runt!" His emphasize on "runt" sent saliva on my face and I coward back drooping my ears. Truth is I'm afraid of Chase. He's been bullying me ever since I joined the Patrol. He thinks that since he is chosen the most, he can boss us all around. Not to mention he's buddy buddy with Marshall. So Marshall does anything to make Chase like him.

Chase shoves me to the ground and he walks off with Marshall laughing at how Rocky's got a new friend. I start crying a little from the sharp pain in my ribcage for falling on a rock and I feel the warmth of a pup lifting me up and taking me to my pup house. That pup was Zuma.

He lays me in my bed and he smiles. "Thanks Wocky. I nevew had anyone stand up fow me."

I calm down and look at him. "W-what are friends for?"

He gives me a hug and states, "You helped me and now I help you. It's the one thing I wemembew my mom saying when I have fwiends. To be loyal to them."

I am speechless from all this. Why is he so nice to me? I am nothing to the others. Nothing. But to him, I'm something. Something. That has a nice ring to it. "Ummm Zoom?"

He looks at me. "Yeah Wocky?"

I sigh. "You want to stay here tonight?"

Zuma's eyes brighten and he smiles. "Of couwse I do!"

He smiles and starts to lay on the floor and I stop him. "You can sleep with me if you want."

Zuma blushes a little and he says hesitantly, "O-okay." He climbs in bed with me and we lay away from eachother.

As I am about to tell him "goodnight" he wraps his arms around me and I smile blushing and I turn around hugging my best friend. "Goodnight Zoom. Welcome to your new home."

After that we both sleep the best slumber we have ever had.


	3. Chapter 3: The Day

**Hello guys. So this chapter is a little short but you will understand why when you read it. Again keep reviewing on my work so I can make my chapters even better than before. But enjoy it. Chapter 4 might be out today as well it depends on how much I can write today. I am off of work today so there's a chance it'll be out.**

 **Anywho, I don't own PAW Patrol or their characters.**

The next few months I've grown closer to Zuma. We are always together when I'm not on missions and he's well... awake. There was not a moment we were not together. The beach also become our hangout spot. Just hanging there with him was like a home away from home. Within the few months I known Zuma, we have became close friends and almost like brothers.

Nights at my house wasn't different. Zuma became my roommate and we have shared my bed ever since he came here. It's crazy how well we get along. We never argue. We are just content with our friendship. And I'm glad we are.

I awake to a sleeping chocolate lab next to me and I smile. It's funny how I never thought that I would have a brother let alone a friend. Chase made it clear to me that I'm a mess up and no one could like me or want to be my friend, but not with Zuma. He treats me like I'm his big brother. He's there for me, he reminds me everyday that I matter to him, and he comforts me when I need him. He's the bestest friend a pup can ever ask for and I am greatful for it.

I reach over and nudge him with my paw to wake him up. No luck. Instead the bastard grabs my paw and rolls over now my paw is stuck between his embrace on it and his chest. I roll my eyes as I know this is typical Zuma. I should know. He's my roommate.

I then lean by his ear and yells, "WAKE UP ZOOOOOOM!"

That did the trick. The chocolate lab instantly wakes up and screams as he falls out of the bed releasing his grip on my paw. He gives me a playfully angry look and I smirk with my tongue out a little. "Not cool Wocky. You know I hate getting scawed."

I giggle and then he giggles. We laugh. Laughter was something that is something that Zuma and I did on a regular basis. We found eachother funny. Laughter was something that we needed in our lives. For our pasts were horrible and now we have eachother to make us happy.

Zuma starts to rub the sleep outta his eyes and yawns, "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

Zuma ears perk up looking alarmed and scrambled around the house getting ready. "I ALMOST OVEWSLEPT. I NEED TO GET WEADY." Then I remembered. Today's the day. This is the day that determines whether or not Zuma joins the Patrol.

I get ready and after ten minutes of us getting ready for the day, we head to the lookout.

As we are walking Zuma starts talking. "Wocky?"

I turn to my best friend. "Yes, Zoom?"

"What if I fail my test?"

Those words hurt like knives to my chest. Truth is I want Zuma apart of the team. He would be an excellent asset to the team and that would mean he stays at Adventure Bay for good. And I get to see him every day for the rest of my life.

I play it off as a simple answer. "Bro you'll be fine. If I passed, you for sure can pass."

He looks down to the grass and stops and lays in it. I sit by him showing concern to the lab.

"I don't wanna fail Wocky. If I fail that means I have to leave. And I don't want to leave. I want to stay hewe with you Wocky. Youw my best fwiend. I love you." He quickly hugs me and starts crying a little.

I am speechless. I never thought this is something Zuma would do. I also thought it was somewhat weird that he said he loved me. But I shook it off and hugs him back. "Relax Zoom. You'll be okay I promise. You will become one of us and we will see eachother every day... I love you too and I don't want to lose my best friend."

I pat his back and we hug for a minute or two and he calms down. I stare at him and smile. "You got this Zoom. I believe in ya."

Zuma shows more confidence and he stands and nods. "Thanks Wocky. You awe the bestest fwiend I can evew ask fow."

"Glad to hear it Zoom. Now go become one of us." He giggles and we go into the lookout.

This is it. Good luck Zuma.


	4. Chapter 4: Foreign Feelings Again

**Hey guys. So here's the next Chapter. Honestly I'm going to warn you guys. It's a tearjerker. I cried when I re-read it as a finialization. So read, review, and please don't flood your bedrooms with tears. It's sad, but the best I believe I could do on the subject. See you all again soon.**

 **~ScoutPaws**

I sit and look at the lookout for a few minutes thinking this is it. If he fails there's no friendship because he would have to leave Adventure Bay. And then there would be no purpose in my life anymore. If Zuma leaves, I wouldn't know what to do. I would most likely leave the Patrol. Run with him and we can live our lives together, as his best friend.

I decided it would be best to go to the beach and take my mind off of Zuma and his test. I would have an anxiety attack if I stayed at the lookout. I walk and decided to sit on the dock looking out at the water. Water. Zuma loves water. I shake my head out of those thoughts. For the first time since I met Zuma I didn't want to think of him. I wanted to forget right now. Maybe I won't be as sad if he fails if I for forget about him right now.

I try thinking of things I like. Recycling... Reusing... Zuma... Green means go... Wait. No bad brain. No Zuma right now. But how could I? He's my best friend. I could never forget him. It's like my brain is telling me that he will pass.

Yeah. He will. I have faith in him. If a mess up like me can pass, so can Zuma. He's more determined than I was to wanting to join the Patrol. He has the heart for it and that what Ryder likes.

I look up to the sky and the day is really something. Calm and beautiful. Kind of like... Zuma. I never really thought of it until now but Zuma has the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. His personality is sweet and protective. He's... err perfect. But why would I think of that about my best friend? I'm not gay. I know that. I never liked boys before. And Chase and Marshall would bully me even more than ever if they found out, if I was. It's so weird.

Speak of the Devils, I hear Chase and Marshall laughing in the distance and then I feel a paw on my chest. I look up and see Chase looking at me giving me that smirk that I know what's about to happen.

"Hehehe what do we have here. Rocky the fuck up without his boyfriend. Check it out Marsh."

Marshall walks by Chase and starts laughing. "What's wrong Rocky? You and your boyfriend are in a fight?"

I studder in fear "H-he's not my boyfriend. Leave me alone."

Chase swipes a paw at my face. "Shut up mutt." I wince in pain. I believe he used his claws cuz I feel what is either blood or my tears on my cheek.

Marshall snarls and looks at me. "Awwww is little Rocky hurt? Well good because no one likes you Rocky and no one will. Not even Zuma."

I start crying. I don't kow why but I was. I was in pain. I was worried. I was scared. I don't think Zuma hates me. But what if he did? That thought scares me more than anything.

Chase hits me again and looks angry at me, "Get up mutt. Get the fuck up!"

I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. Then Chase did something I could never forgive him for. He kicked me. Into the lake. I felt pain in my side and then a splash and water all over me and my eyes were closed. I couldn't swim. It's from a past that I never wanted to relive, but now I am.

Darkness. No air. Nothingness. I didn't want to swim for air. I was hurt too far. Maybe death wouldn't be terrible. Maybe I can finally get out of this hell on earth and go somewhere else. I wonder what a heaven would be like for me. For once Chase actually did me a favor. Putting me in a situation to where I'm content with dying. Content to leave not just PAW Patrol, but this world. And at this moment, I'm thankful for it.

I start to feel light-headed. My lungs gasping for air, but there is none. I just sink to the bottom of the lake and I feel the ground on my back. This is it.

I start to loose consciousness. My head feels like it's going to explode. Everything starts to hurt. I fight through the pain and suffering. I start to experience hallucinations. First was Chase and Marshall beating me to no end making every muscle and bone hurt like it would rip. Then another was Zuma. He was swimming in the water. He was happy. He would keep looking at me and smile his cute smile and laugh. He would keep telling me to join him eventually. We would lay on the beach listening to each other's lives and our problems. That moment right then and there I figured something about myself. I didn't just like Zuma as a friend or love him like a brother, I loved him like a mate. He kept me happy even when I wasn't.

Throughout those few months, I grown attached to another pup that went through what I did. Being alone, rejected, and depressed. And I felt comfort when ever he would stay at my pup house and wrap his arms around me and tell me we are best friends and he would never leave me alone ever. He wanted the same. He wanted a friend he could latch on and never have to worry about will he still be his friend tomorrow.

I love Zuma. I really love that lab. I don't care if it made me gay. I want him as my own companion. My partner. My mate.

There's one last hallucination I remember before I believe I died, and that was two paws grasping my body. I smile because it felt comfort to me. Like an angel taking my soul to heaven. Warmth. Comfort. Then... nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: My Guardian Angel

**Hey guys. Here's a short one. The next chapter will have more meat into it. I wrote this on my break at work because it keeps my mind clear. So enjoy this for now I'll update the next chapter in a day or two. Read review etc. Please please please. I love the feedback (good or bad). And blah blah blah I don't own anything except my words.**

 **~ScoutPaws**

I hear sounds. Beeps and barks. I don't know what's going. Am I in heaven? Hell? I died. I know I did. I probably drowned. Or suffocated. I don't know. I keep thinking of Zuma. How he's gonna feel. Will Chase and Marshall say I killed myself? He couldn't bare it. No he couldn't. But I would want him to move on. Be happy with someone else. He deserves better than me anyway.

I start to open my eyes. Man it's bright almost like heaven. Yep totally dead. My vision's blurry. I can't see much. Just light. I hear more barks and beeps. I start to focus on the beeps. I need to relax.

I feel something stiff in my arm. Almost like it's numb. Maybe I'm on no pain anymore. I can't be. I am dead after all.

My vision comes too and I see doctors and what's in my arm is an I.V. I'm alive? There's no way. How? I also have a couple stitches in my cheek from the clawing Chase did. It still stings. I look out a window and see the nighttime city of Adventure Bay outside. It's pretty. All the lights and buildings are beautiful almost like a painting. I look down and see Zuma on the floor resting. He's here?

It's too good to be true. "Z-Zoom?"

He perked up and quickly jumped on the bed and hugged me tightly "WOCKY! YOU AWE ALWIGHT! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOWEVER." I felt tears running on my shoulder.

At that moment I knew I was alive. I didn't die. But how? I don't remember anything. "N-no Zuma. I can't be alive it's to good to be true."

"NO. IT IS TWUE. I SAVED YOU. I SAW EVEWYTHING." He keeps hugging me tightly.

Ryder and the others came in. Ryder was more than happy to see me alive but kept it all for Zuma to let out on me.

"Zuma you've been here for 3 days. We need to let Rocky get his rest."

Zuma returns, "No Wydew I have been waiting fow thwee days two houws and fouwty five minutes. I was scawed. I didn't want Wocky to die. I-I love him."

I was stunned I didn't know what to say. Did he really mean it the way I wanted him to or was it a bro thing. Anyways Ryder seemed okay with it so he nodded and took Chase and Marshall with him back to the lookout.

"You have to stay anothew night Wocky so I'll stay with you." I let out a small smile and mutter a thanks.

Now it's just me and Zuma. I have to know what happened because it's making me delusional.

"What happened? How am I still alive. I blacked out underwater."

Zuma looks at me and lays next to me holding my stiff paw in his. "I'll explain evewything."


	6. Chapter 6: Zuma's Test

**Hello guys. So the next two chapters are a recap of Chapter 4 in Zuma's P.O.V. My boyfriend requested me to do this and I'm like "Sure babe." BTW, Shout out to the love of my life Charlie Creston. His birthday is today. Happy Birthday honey. I love you so much and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **To everyone else. Hope you guys enjoy and review and read please please please. I appreciate each and everyone of you. Hopefully I'll update soon.**

 **Don't own PAW Patrol and characters. Just my fic.**

 **~ScoutPaws**

*** **ZUMA'S P.O.V.** ***  
I go into the lookout after Rocky gave me all the encouragement I needed to take on the hardest task in my life, becoming a part of the PAW Patrol. It might not seem much to others, being encouraged by a friend as this is normal, but those words of encouragement was exactly what I needed to have my confidence. I may seem outgoing, but my fear of rejection and failing was getting the best of me. Plus if I pass, I'll be here forever with Rocky and that's all that mattered to me.

Truth is I grown to love the mix breed. He is my best friend and treats me like a brother which is something I thought I'd never have gotten before. My past is a rough one. Getting bullied constantly about my lisp isn't the best thing for me.

Ever since that I grown to be use to being harassed about it and rejected that I became a loner. I ran away from my mom's litter and took the road to wherever it took me. I've seen great places. I've seen ghost towns. I've had "friends" come and go, but Rocky is different. He's not like the others I've considered "friends". Rocky cares for me. The others don't. He makes me smile everyday. The others didn't. Those are just a handful of the many differences between him and them, and I can't thank him enough.

I go into a room and it's just me and Ryder. I've never seen Ryder so strict looking from the few months I've been at Adventure Bay. Here comes the nerves again.

Ryder starts by asking me a few questions. "So Zuma, why do you want to join PAW Patrol?"

I think about this for a minute. I had an answer, but I want it to be the best answer to Ryder. After all, I do not want to loose my opportunity. "I think I want to join the Patwol because I like helping othews so they don't have to have a sad life. I went thwough some stuff and I wouldn't wish it on my wowst enemy. Being a pawt of PAW Patwol will make me a bettew pup and a bettew fwiend to all othews around."

Ryder jots a few notes down and continue. "Zuma, what is the best skill you have in your opinion?"

Damn. Another toughy. Truth is I don't really know. Caring? Friendly? Running? Yeah running. But what dog isn't? Ahhhhh my brain.

'Cmon Zoom. You can do this.'

I hear that in Rocky's voice and I smile and pipe up an answer. "I think I'm good at helping othews at any task that is difficult fow them. I am a cawing pup and I want to help as many people as I can."

Again he jots a few notes down and asks me one more question. "Do you think you can fight through any difficult task no matter how hard it is?"

I nod my head and smile. "I went thwough hell Wydew. I don't think thewe is anything mowe difficult than what I went thwough as a kid."

Ryder chuckles and finishes jotting down notes. "Okay Zuma. I need to see your agility. Follow me."

He leads me to a room I have never seen before. He gestures to the room. "This is an optical course. I want you to complete it based on the numbers in ascending order for each station. You'll go to one, then two, three, and so on. There's six spots. You will be timed based on how fast you complete the course. Also you will be judged on technique of your performance." He opens another door. "I'll be in here observing you and taking notes on your performance. Once you are completed, please press the red button at the finish line when you completed all six courses. Any questions?"

Six spots. One button. Timed and technique. Got it. I shake my head no and walk to the starting line.

My heart beats fast. I am nervous. What if I screw up something? What if I'm not fast enough.

'You got this Zoom.'

'Become on of us.'

I will Rocky. I promise.

"Ready Zuma. Get set. GO!"

This is for you Rocky. I love you.

The bell goes off and I reach the first optical. Hmmm... a ladder? Piece of cake. I quickly climb to the top of the ladder and grab the green flag and put it in my mouth and hop down running to the second optical.

The second optical is a twelve foot tunnel with a sign on the top. "Watch out. Flag inside." Night vision? Let's dive in. I crawl in and frantically search for the green flag. There's a lot of rubber poles that are green. Hard to find in the dark too.

"30 seconds Zuma. You're doing great."

Ryder encouraged me? Wowie. Never had that before. I keep searching. No luck and I crawl farther in and feel a flag and I grab it and put it in my mouth and crawl all the way out. Shaking off dirt and running to the third part.

Number three. Parcore. Five stools and a pool of water eight feet under. Oh man... heights. That's not good. I am afraid of heights. I should quit maybe its...

'You got this Zoom. I believe in you.'

I grit my teeth and hop from ledge to ledge and grab the flag in mid-jump and toss it in my mouth and keep running. Phase four.

"Two minutes, 45 seconds. Amazing Zuma."

Phase four is a set of lasers testing my movements. "Step in one instant fail" the sign read. You can do it Zuma just do it. I run in dodging every laser and snatch the fourth flag and run to the fifth stage.

Fifth stage. A large gap with the green flag on the otherside. Now how do I get across?

"Three minutes Zuma."

Can't make that jump. No utensils to use. I'm screwed. It's over.

'Zuma go become one of us... I love you.'

Rocky. You're the only reason I want to be here. I said I'll pass for you. So damn it I will.

I start running to the gap.

I can do this.

It gets closer.

For us.

I leap with all my might and unbelievably, I did it I made it. I grab the flag and reach to the final stage.

Last one. "Four minutes, 30 seconds Zuma. You're on fire. Climb the stairs to the button."

I got this. I run, skipping steps to get to the button and I slam it. A loud buzzer goes off.

The rooms silent. Ryder steps out after what felt like years to me. He looks at me.

"I'm sorry Zuma, but I can't pass you."

My heart drops.

"You didn't meet the requirements to pass. You lack one thing."

"What's that Wydew?"

He looks at me and sighs. "You don't have a special talent that is required to the Patrol."

I couldn't believe it. I don't know what to feel. Sad? Anger? I'm rejected again. It's over to me.

I quickly burst out the door and run without hearing any other word about what Ryder said.

I run to the one pup I can't bare to tell.

I failed.

I have to tell Rocky.


	7. Chapter 7: How I Saved Rocky

**Hello guys. Sorry for the late dely. Ya know 4th of July plus a fanfiction to write equals longer waiting time for the next chapter. Well here's the next chapter. Things get more interesting in the love circle in this. So please read, review, and share this to your friends that'll like this. Thank you guys. And ENJOY!**

 **~ScoutPaws**

Chapter 7: How I Saved Rocky... and Fell in Love  
*** ZUMA'S P.O.V. ***  
I walk to the beach. I don't know why I just had a feeling that he'd be there. It's where we always go. It's our hideaway from everything. And I believe he's there wondering if I got in or not.

In the process of walking I start to cry. I don't really know why I was crying. I'm use to being rejected and all. But I don't think I wouldn't have lost Rocky. He's the only one I care about so much to the point of me leaving is making me literally CRY.

I think of Rocky a lot lately. He's my inspiration. My one and only friend. And my brother. I never really thought of the fact that I would never loose him. I didn't want to loose him. He's special to me. He helped me get somewhat my home. Until I failed... Damn it. Damn it all to hell.

Why do I let myself get this way? He's just a friend Zuma. Not like you haven't had one before. True but there's something about Rocky that gets me paws over knees everytime we are together. I've heard the term homosexual before, meaning that you fall in love with the same gender. But me gay? I can't be. I am not in love with Rocky. I'm not in love with anyone.

On the other hand. I do love Rocky like a brother. But we are not brothers. But why does my spirits lift so much when I think of him? Why is he the only thing I think of? Maybe these last few months was a sign. That I did find a true mate for me. But he's a boy and I'm straight. ZERO chance of becoming gay.

I get to the beach and my eyes quickly burst into tears when I see something horrid. I stay behind a bush to evaluate the situation. There was Chase and Marshall and they were beating up... Rocky?

I'm scared and worried. Do I help him or do I scram and try to forget that. Then they throw him into the water.

That does it. I grit my teeth and pounce and tackle Chase clawing him left and right, Marshall tries pulling me off but I overpower him and punch, kick, and bite Chase til I had enough and kick him to the grass. Something flared in me that made me want to kill. It was almost like I was getting something that said, you love him save him.

At that moment I found out I wasn't protecting my brother, I was protecting the love of my life. It don't matter to me anymore. I love Rocky. I love him more than anything in the world.

He gets up and I growl loudly, "You evew touch Wocky like that evew again... I'll kill you." Chase got the message and scrambled away from me. Phase one, get revenge on Chase... done.

Phase two, save the love of my life I jump into the water frantically swimming around looking for Rocky.

If you haven't noticed, I am a talented swimmer. I swim when I'm happy. I swim when I'm sad. I swim when I can. It's the greatest thing in my opinion.

I felt a thud on the ground and I quickly went down and saw Rocky unconscious. I grabbed him and pulled him up to the surface putting him on the beach sand. I gave him CPR. One two three four five. Breathe. One two three, damn it Rocky wake up. Nothing.

I call for Ryder and he shows up and looks at the situation.

"Get an ambulance Wydew. Wocky's not waking up."

He did just that and Marshall showed up with his ambulance and we get in and we were rushed to the hospital and Rocky was brought for immediate treatment.

I spent what was hours in the waiting room till the nurse called for Ryder.

"Hi Ryder. Just so you know Rocky is okay. They pumped his body out of the excess water, but he hasn't woken from his coma. We will put him in IC and we will let you know when he's okay."

I spoke up. "C-can I stay with him. He's my best fwiend and I want to know wight away if he's okay."

Ryder tries to answer, but the nurse said, "Of course honey. We will take you to his room. He can have a 24hr guest here. Is that something you'll be okay with Ryder?"

Ryder looks at me and he smiles. "Okay Zuma you can stay here."

I smile and hug Ryder telling him thank you and I was lead to see Rocky unconscious on the bed with wires and needles attached to him.

I walk to him and kisses his forehead. The nurse let's me know if there's anything she could do just ask. I reply with a thanks and she leaves me be.

I turn the lights off and lay in the bed next to him and whisper. "Cmon Wocky. Please wake up fow me. I love you." I kiss him softly on the lips and fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: My First Kiss

**Hi guys. So sorry for the late update. I've been really busy with my promotion and I'm really sorry for the small chapter but this is a straight to the point one. So enjoy and review. I love reading them. They make me smile everyday and I appreciate all of you.**

 **~ScoutPaws**

After he told me everything I didn't know what to do... I started crying and I couldn't stop. I felt my tears hitting my cheeks then my shoulders and I couldn't stop. I was so stressed and depressed about everything. I didn't know how to stop crying so I let it happen.

I feel Zuma pull me into a tight hug and he whispers soft comforting words. "Shhh WockyWoo... it'll be okay. Youwe hewe that's all that mattews to me." He runs his paws in my hair and I clenched him tightly.

I love him. I really do. I need him. He's my one and only. I need to ask him. I have to.

But I can't. I won't be able to forgive myself if I screw it up. I should keep it to myself. For good. Forever. And never risk it.

Zuma nuzzles my cheek and licks it softly. That does it. I look into his eyes and he stares back. Damn those beautiful eyes. I could stare them down all day.

I give up I need him. I slam my lips on his hard and desperately wanting and praying that he kisses back.

Zuma kissed back blushing deeply and we share what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds kissing. God its so perfect. He's perfect. My perfect one.

He releases and looks into my eyes with fear. Fear? What did I do? I try to speak. "Z-Zoom?"

Too late he ran out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Grief

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with more to this fic. I'm so sorry this took forever but work plus writer'a block got me for a long time but the wait is over! Please Review and enjoy!**

 **Also I am now on Wattpad just search up ScouttheShipper and you will find me! Have a great day and love all you beautiful people!**

 **Onward to the Chapter!**

...sigh... Nine weeks.

Nine weeks since that kiss. The leap of fate.

Nine weeks since I thought I had everything I wanted but instead it was ripped out of my clutch.

Nine long and hurtful weeks of loosing my will, my rock, my guardian angel... loosing Zuma.

Things have changed in the last two months. Zuma first off hasn't spoke to me since our last encounter which resulted in us sharing a kiss I thought would blossom into something beautiful. You know the reason you all are reading this. The couple that you all hoped. Sorry guys.

Chase and Marshall kept their distance with me too. Not that I am complaining. I mean after all they almost killed me. Do they even feel bad? Are they guilty and that's why they ignore me. Did Zuma tell them about the kiss? Do they want nothing to do with me because of that?

Ryder has noticed my lower esteem and tries almost everyday to get me to talk to him about it. Every time is no luck for him. I don't want to talk to him about it and coming out to him and basically risk my acceptance in the Patrol. But I hate it here... so why does it bother me still?

Why do I still care about anything anymore...?

I awake to a sunshine that shines over my face and I groan and I shut the curtain and start to get up for my day. Everyday is the same now a days... Get up. Head to the lookout. More missions without me. I'm stuck alone here. Zuma was reconsidered and was asked to join the Patrol due to his willingness to save me. Ryder made him the water-pup.

Nice job Rocky! You got what you wanted but why did it have to be like this? You lost him forever. You'll never get to be his right wing ever. Maybe the others were right. You lose! You worthless piece of...

KNOCK KNOCK! I shake out my thoughts and manage to say, "I'm coming." as I am walking to the door and open it. To my surprise I see Ryder dressed in jogger clothes and a green leash. "Wanna go for a walk Rocky?"

I gulp and I think for a minute. "I dunno Ryder..."

"Rocky you've been cooped up in your house for nine weeks. We need to talk. What's been on your mind and what's wrong." Great more attempts to lecture me. "And why haven't you and Zu..." I slam the door and turn my lights off and I crawl into my bed.

I didn't want to hear that bastard's name. It still hurts me like a knife in my heart. Digging and tearing up my feelings and making me lose my mind.

God why does he bother me so much? He's still everything I think of on a daily basis. His smile. His eyes. His cute lisp. His perfect brown fur. Golly why am I overwhelmed by him? He was everything I wanted and more.

I decided that fresh air isn't that bad of an idea. Even though Ryder was pushing me to talk about my problems which I dislike, he still knows what's best for all of us.

I got my coat on and put my hood on and snuck out of my house hoping no one sees me. I make a quick dash to the forest and I stay put catching my breath for a minute.

I wonder if anyone would care if I ripped off my collar and head for the forest and left for good. Chase? Marshall? Ryder? ...Zuma? I brushed it off my mind and I continue walking and check out the new autumn scenery. Leaves turning orange and red and yellow and the path is covered in dried up leaves. It's so wonderful.

The forest is my escape now. Where the beach use to be my escape is now my demon. It reminds me of too much happiness replaced with trauma. Almost drowning... Zuma... Everything!

I go to a new spot and see a small waterfall and I smile. Hope you're doing alright Zoom. I miss you everyday dude. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship but I still love you no matter what. I just wish you felt the same way.

I go to a crevice in this rock formation that overlooks the waterfall and small pond it formed and sit watching the water splash into the pool of water and I start to cry.

I let one tear stream and then two... four... eight... now balling my eyes out. I think about my outcome from the situation and wish it was all a terrible nightmare. That I can wake up seeing Zuma next to me again how it use to be and I can explain my fear for the night and he would just hold me and tell me "it's okay Wocky. I'm wight hewe. Always!"

My tears keep falling and I howl to my moans of sadness. For what felt like days but only roughly an hour I keep crying and finally my eyes dried they beam of sadness bloodshot from nine weeks of despair and sorrow. My head pounds and aches from crying and my nose is really runny and I watch the sun set and beam over the waterfall.

I feel something touch my thigh and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was touching me.

"Beautiful view isn't it... Wocky."

Here's that next chapter guys! Hope it is enjoyable! Please review on it! I enjoy hearing you all enjoy my writing. I try to get better and it motivates me to continue writing them!

Have a great day guys!

Scout


End file.
